One Sided Love
by Viva La Zekiel
Summary: /Im not so good at summaries/ /ONESHOT/ /Lucifer leo X Thirteen/ /Complete/ From childhood, to adult hood, and even to death, they had to face the mirror each and every day, and look upon a face, which only showed hate in return.


Most people in this world, think they are someone. _Most_. Though, there where a select few, who hated themselves, their whole lives…not just in their hormonal teen years. From childhood, to adult hood, and even to death, they had to face the mirror each and every day, and look upon a face, which only showed hate in return.

One of those select few was Lucifer. Now, he wasn't '**the**' Lucifer, not by any chance, but, given his past, and the way he thought about himself…Lucifer thought he was the real devil.

And oh how he hated it.

He was the cause of everything bad that had ever happen to his family, his friends…in his mind, he was the worst thing alive, and he could do nothing about it. Ironically enough, others seemed to think the name was unfit for someone with looks such as his, so, his so called 'friends', had thus called his 'Leo', for some odd reason.

Though, what they didn't know, was that Lucifer hated them almost as much as he hated himself. He had no real friends, none anymore.

But despite the fact that he hated his 'friends', this beautiful white-eyed boy was now called 'Leo', regardless of his wishes to be called the demon that he thought he really was.

Holding his sketchbook close to his thin body, the artistic male looked around the city, his shimmering white hair pulled back into a low, loose hair tie, which was a beautiful shade of gray. He wore simple clothing's on this fine day, a simple pair of blue jeans, a simple white button down shirt, and a simple light blue jacket…simple, neh?

Yes, all to simple for the young artist.

Heh, if he couldn't see beauty in himself, he had to look else where, and for that, young Leo liked to sketch people, places, things of beauty. Like Tesh. She was a thing of beauty…but more then her, Thirteen, was a work of art, beautiful in every aspect. How anyone could deny her utter magnificence and glamour was beyond the young lad's understanding.

Sure, Tesh was great, but, Leo, personally, thought Reska had a better chance to get with Tesh then he did. Besides, Thirteen was better. Didn't we just decide this?

Smirking, the artist sat down at the bus stop, idly sketching away as her face popped up in her mind. Ever since the separation, Tesh and Thirteen alike where beginning to show signs of madness, but, what was worse, after Tenain's death, Thirteen went even more crazy.

Lucifer frowned, and let his pencil slide form his hands. Yes, Thirteen had lost it, and it pained him to think of such beautiful artwork, shattering into pieces.

He hated himself even more, for not being able to stop her. It was all Tenain's fault, and Lucifer couldn't do a thing about it. So, like all truly beautiful things, Thirteen broke, and was never the same again. She truly became more animalistic then she had ever been before, and it scared Lucifer to no end.

And yet, there he sat, idly sketching her after he retreated his fallen pencil…acting like a love sick puppy dog with that sad smile painted across his face.

If he could, he would create a paradise, just for her…something equal to her beauty, since, nothing could outmatch. He didn't need friends. He didn't need family…the only person he needed, or wanted for that matter, was Thirteen.

Oh, but he could never have her…oh no.

Something like her, was not to be tied down by some pitiful creature like himself. He was her complete opposite…and while she stood there, flawless in every way…he was at the bottom of the chain, his pathetic life worth nothing when compared to hers.

"...Im pathetic…" He muttered to himself, looking at the sketch eh did, her exact expression captured perfectly.

Oh and her eyes, even though he would have liked to draw them full of life, passion…where dull, blank, realistic. She would never look any different, no one could put the fire in her eyes again…

But, Lucifer did hope, someone would try, anyways. He wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't he who was bringing such joy.

As long as she was happy…

Leo smirked coldly, gently tracing the picture with his delicate fingertips. Yes, as long as she was happy.

He was such a pathetic puppy, such a pathetic creature, to be so obsessed with someone so close to perfection. Hell, she was perfection. Lucifer narrowed his eyes, and sighed heavily, holding his face with one hand. He knew that he should be so selfish, so greedy…but…but…

"Lucifer…" The male lifted his head, eyes widening as his picture seemed to come to life. No, no, it wasn't a picture…was he dreaming?

No.

Thirteen slowly reached down, and moved to slide the picture off his lap. The male panicked, and quickly snatched it away, holding it close to his chest. He looked down at the ground, and shook his head, blushing madly. "Y-You mustn't…" He stuttered, wincing at his own words. "…Its not finished…"

Thirteen narrowed her eyes, then gently slid her fingers underneath his chin, forcing his eyes to race and meet her own.

"Lucifer…may I see it?" she asked softly, not sating to sit, or even kneel in front of him to be at eye level. To him, she was a God, a image of perfection…he wouldn't have felt right, if she had thought it necessary to be at eye level…as if they where equal. No Lucifer would have felt ashamed of himself, and, Thirteen knew that all to well. After all…she was perfection…

…A genius…

His legs shook as her hand slid down his neck, and then fell from his body, knowing that she didn't have to hold his head up anymore.

"Lucifer-" He flinched, and then slowly slid the picture into her hands, shivering and shaking up a storm. Thirteen's eyes widened, but all the same, she looked at the picture of her that he had drawn, a dull expression littering her gorgeous face.

He looked away form her and closed his eyes tightly, truly to afraid of her reaction to his obsession.

But really, how could he not be obsessed?

She was flawless…she was everything he ever thought about, all he ever dreamed about; even Tenain, couldn't outlive his obsession for her. How could someone like him, so weak and frail, possibly resist the pulling attraction she made on others. He wouldn't…he wouldn't…

"Its beautiful." Lucifer's eyes shot to met hers as she spoke, her tone sending chills up his delicate spine.

He couldn't help it much longer, she was so close, yet so far away, and when she spoke, it was all he could do not to loose control right then and there. He bit back his words, and when she moved to give it back to him, he reached up, and slid both his hands across her cheek, seeing her eyes widen a little. He didn't know what he was doing anymore…all he knew, was that she looked so sad…

And without thought, he had pulled her down, and had kissed her gently, stroking her cheek with one of his hands. He knew he wasn't worthy of her, but, she was so tempting…he was sinful, he couldn't resist.

Thirteen narrowed her eyes some, but didn't pull away, seeing his whimper and shake some, even though she wasn't rejecting him.

He was scared, terrified that she would hate him for this…

"I-Im sorry…im s-sorry…" He whispered as he kissed her deeply, one hand on her cheek, the other one, sliding down her arm in a soothing way. "…P-please…don't hate me…im sorry…"

Thirteen's eyes narrowed more, and she pulled away a little, causing his eyes to open wide, showing his terror. He was about to say something, but Thirteen shook her head, causing him to tightly close his mouth. She stood up, and then gently pulled him up as well, smiling a little.

He winced, as she started to speak, truly terrified of her very words. "Calm down Lucifer…its alright…" She whispered, resting her forehead against his own.

He shivered, and then nodded a little, feeling his own aura taking them bock back to Lucifer's pathetic excuse for a home. Some, shabby little thirty dollars a month apartment, one bedroom, one bath…he barely had anything to call his own, the only this he owned, was his artwork. Somehow, he was happy with the way he lived.

He felt as though he deserved to like live he did…

But now, he was ashamed to bring her here, and he let her go, looking away for the umpteenth time today. She sighed, and he shivered, touching her face again as he reluctantly met her eyes.

"Your gorgeous…" He breathed out softly, sliding his hands down her arms slowly, his eyes lowering down her body as well.

Thirteen frowned, but didn't argue with him, feeling him kiss her again, pushing her up against a wall. His lips and tongue trialed down to her neck, and he bit onto her tender skin there, one of his hands now sliding up her shirt, fingertips barely touching her fit stomach.

She looked to the side, and kept a dull expression on her face, feeling that he was still trembling, scared out of his whit's. It was all he could do, to control himself as her hands trailed down his chest, pulling his own cloths off there.

For someone who thought they where so foul, he was very attractive…

Thirteen suddenly gasped softly, as he pulled her shirt off completely, still licking and kissing her neck.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she bit her tongue, feeling how eager he was, due to the bulge now forming in his pants. She looked away from him completely, hearing him whisper that he was sorry again, before her pants dropped, as well as his.

Lucifer wasn't taking it slow…and Thirteen knew this. Why else would he be apologizing so feverishly?

He knew that this was wrong, for him not to treat her right, but his body had longed for her for so long…Lucifer had thought of nothing better then this. Sliding her other cloths off, Lucifer, pulled one of her legs up, and she wrapped it, along with her other one, around his waist, her arms holding herself up against him.

He held her up, then not so slowly pushed himself in, seeing her expression not change at all. Lucifer was so consumed in his newly found pleasure, that he thrust into the girl in his arms without hesitation, without care even…

All the while, her expression didn't change, her eyes didn't light up…

He shook his head and tried to pretend that she was enjoying this as much as he was…but, he knew better. This wasn't for her, he did little to make her feel good…it was mentally painful so see her like that.

As quickly as it started, it was over, and Thirteen rested against Lucifer, who was panting and breathing wildly, still a little wound up for the high she had given him.

Her eyes narrowed, but he didn't move, holding her there tightly, feeling incredibly bad about what he had done to her. "Its alright…" she whispered, hr voice as dull as her expression. It was like pouring salt into his wounds…

He clung to her, and then slowly let her stand on her own. "Im s-sorry…" He whimpered, still hugging her and holding her there. Thirteen felt herself being lifted up again, And Lucifer had laid her down on his bed gently, laying right next to her as he whimpered and clung to her desperately before sleep had taken him over.

By morning, Thirteen was gone, and Lucifer was alone again, holding his face in his hands.

He knew he had screwed it al up, and that nothing would very work out for something quite like him…but he was grateful to her, for those moments he had with her, that she let him touch her…

"I love you…I love you…im sorry…"


End file.
